


headed for the open door (tell me what you're waiting for)

by coralsclato



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Group Chat, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Comfort No Hurt, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Slow Burn, is there an established mom friend? read this and see bitch, katniss is tired, this is all chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralsclato/pseuds/coralsclato
Summary: a group chat au. in which the characters get to be in high school and not have to become murderers or suffer emotional and physical trauma, you know. they get to do kid stuff!OR: in which the characters get to live out their childhoods without fear - and text in a group chat.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta/Johanna Mason, Cashmere/Enobaria (Hunger Games), Cato & Enobaria (Hunger Games), Cato/Clove (Hunger Games), Clove & Enobaria (Hunger Games), Cressida/Johanna Mason, Foxface/Glimmer (Hunger Games), Gale Hawthorne/Johanna Mason, Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen/Rue
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	headed for the open door (tell me what you're waiting for)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screechyschreech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechyschreech/gifts), [accurst_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/gifts), [askclato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askclato/gifts).



**the rebels**

**girlonfire added peetabread, galeshawthorne, cressida, jomasons, odairheis, anniecrestas, foxygirl, glimglam, marvelousmarvel, catohadley, and cloversknife**

_5 P.M_

**jomasons**

no. absolutely not. fuck it. fuck you katniss.

_jomasons left_

_girlonfire added jomasons_

**girlonfire**

stay. i want to talk to you guys.

**galeshawthorne**

........ i thought you hated group chats, katnip?

**girlonfire**

don't call me that

**jomasons**

ha! trouble in paradise?

**girlonfire**

we're not even dating johanna

**jomasons**

oh! so you're not interested in men?

**girlonfire**

what

**jomasons**

because if you need to sexually experiment i'm available

**girlonfire**

NO

**girlonfire**

i LIKE MEN JOHANNA

**jomasons**

you doth protest too much

**girlonfire**

stop trying to quote shakespeare. you're bad at it

**galeshawthorne**

so we've established katnip likes men

**galeshawthorne**

can i leave now?

**girlonfire**

no.

_cloversknife is online_

**cloversknife**

why am i here

**cloversknife**

i'm trying to practice with my knives. you all are disturbing me

_catohadley is online_

**jomasons**

the lapdog has been summoned

**jomasons**

it's so cute how he follows his owner wherever she goes

**catohadley**

fuck you johanna

**jomasons**

hmmm all i hear is barking

**galeshawthorne**

this is a group chat how can you HEAR him barking

**cloversknife**

i will cut all of you

**girlonfire**

i just... wanted us all to talk

is that... to much? to ask?

**galeshawthorne**

too*

**girlonfire**

SHUT UP GALE

**cloversknife**

i'm planning all of your deaths as we speak

and the way i will murder each of you

i'm very creative so watch out

**marvelousmarvel**

aww cato's wifey is planning a murder

it's like mr and mrs smith

**jomasons**

yeah. if mr smith was whipped

**catohadley**

johanna i am not fucking whipped

marvel clove is not my wife

we're in high school

**cloversknife**

are you saying you don't want me as your wife?

**catohadley**

what?

no!

clove i would love it if you were my wife

**cloversknife**

cato STOP TRYING TO PLAN OUR FUTURE

it's FUCKING CREEPY

**catohadley**

what the -

YOU ASKED

**girlonfire**

guys if we could all just calm down

**galeshawthorne**

FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**girlonfire**

thank you gale

**galeshawthorne**

any time katnip

**girlonfire**

...........

i was being SARCASTIC

**jomasons**

i agree with mr gorgeous FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**galeshawthorne**

you think i'm gorgeous?

**cloversknife**

there's a fight?

**catohadley**

where?

**marvelousmarvel**

guys

it's you two

you two are in the fight

**cloversknife**

oh well my bet is on me

i'm gonna win

**catohadley**

wow you have no faith in me whatsoever?

**cloversknife**

no.

i dominate you

**galeshawthorne**

wait let's go back to johanna calling me gorgeous

that feels important

**girlonfire**

gale you are unbelievable

**catohadley**

oH YEaH clove????? you DOMINATE ME?

THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT

**girlonfire**

NO

TMI

TOO MUCH INFO

**cloversknife**

we were WRESTLING kat piss

god your mind is so dirty

**galeshawthorne**

HA! she called you kat piss

**girlonfire**

what are you? five?

**jomasons**

FIGHT

FIGHT

FIGHT

**girlonfire**

johanna

stop

**marvelousmarvel**

who wants to watch cato and clove fight

**jomasons**

ME

I DO

I WANT TO SEE CLOVE BEAT HIS ASS

**catohadley**

thanks, jo. much appreciated

**jomasons**

1) you're welcome

2) don't call me jo

**galeshawthorne**

i am also team clove

i want to see cato get beaten up

even though i don't like either of them tbh

_odairheis is online_

**odairheis**

katniss what have you done

**galeshawthorne**

finnick

johanna called me gorgeous

**odairheis**

yeah johanna just does that

**girlonfire**

finnick help

sos

i'm tired

**catohadley**

hey guys come over to my house if you want to see clove and i fight

**jomasons**

i'm already here

i have snacks

not just for me

for everyone

because i was feeling generous

**girlonfire**

..........

sigh

_girlonfire, galeshawthorne, jomasons, and 3 other users are offline_


End file.
